


Glitter and Gold

by dracoqueen22



Series: Play By Numbers [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, Long-Distance Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, robots in clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from another trip around the galaxy, Rodimus arrives with a surprise for Starscream that stops him in his tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rodimus in Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225358) by shhh-quiet. 



> This is entirely TheAirCommand's fault because I was shown gorgeous lingerie, and then art was made, and well, I just had to add a little something-something, too.

Rodimus was ridiculous.  
  
Starscream knew this going in. He knew that while the not-quite-a-Prime had his rare serious moments, and his moments of paralyzing doubt, and his moments of fierce sarcasm, he was, at his core, ridiculous. Especially if he thought being so would catch Starscream off-guard.  
  
Starscream thought he knew all there was to know about the levels of ridiculousness Rodimus could reach.  
  
Clearly, he was wrong.  
  
“You don’t like it?” Rodimus asked, his lips pulled into a playful pout, though his Autobot-blue optics shone with a humor that was increasingly more common as of late.  
  
Starscream honestly did not have words. Or at least, not the right ones.  
  
He didn’t know where Rodimus had found it. He didn’t want to know.  
  
No. Scratch that. He did want to know. For future reference.  
  
The baby Prime had acquired some kind of fabric. Gauzy, lacy strips of gradiated maroon to black that wound about his frame, over and under, across and behind. It was brighter where it criss-crossed over red and orange armor in tantalizing bursts, and darker stripes valiantly framed Rodimus’ pelvic panel. The contrast of the dark lace and the brightness of Rodimus’ armor made it all the more appealing.  
  
Starscream’s intake bobbed.  
  
“No,” he managed, because like frag was he going to let Rodimus catch him in a moment of surprise or lust. That was not how the game was played. Especially since he’d been all but ambushed with the delectable sight.  
  
Starscream tossed his head and squared his shoulders. “You look ridiculous,” he said, looking down the length of his nasal ridge at his flame-colored lover.  
  
For a moment, Rodimus wobbled. There was, in his optics, a flash of doubt, creeping in at the edges, and in that moment, Starscream felt guilty. But as quickly as it arrived, it vanished, to be replaced with nothing short of confidence.  
  
Rodimus tilted his head, and the overhead lights caught the glitter of his paint – recently waxed and polished, no doubt. Sunstreaker’s work, perhaps. Though he didn’t seem to deal in glitter.  
  
Tracks then.  
  
“I do?” Rodimus said with a long look down at himself. One finger toyed with a strap over his shoulder. “But it’s just so comfortable.” The strap popped free and snapped against his armor with a soft ping. “It feels good.”  
  
“Well, it shouldn’t. It’s ridiculous,” Starscream said with a roll of his optics, firmly stopping his cooling fans from cycling into readiness. “We are not made for… for...”  
  
Rodimus’ pout slid toward a smirk. “Looking this good?” he asked and cocked out a hip, making himself sparkle in the light.  
  
“For wearing organic frippery,” Starscream retorted.  
  
“Ah, I see.” Rodimus half-turned, enough that Starscream could see the straps and pretty lace stretched over his back as well, though it had been constructed to accommodate his spoiler. It framed his aft rather nicely as well, outlining the sharp curves of it.  
  
Starscream’s fingers twitched.  
  
“You know, you’d think it would get caught in my seams, but it doesn’t,” Rodimus murmured thoughtfully, and his hips performed a shimmy. A dangerous shimmy. It ought to be outlawed. He was often fond of performing said shimmy when he rode Starscream’s spike like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Starscream’s vocalizer crackled. He rebooted it with the fierceness of offensive protocols snapping into readiness.  
  
“And just how are you going to transform?” Starscream demanded.  
  
Rodimus straightened and turned toward him, head tilted, lips sly. “I don’t need to. All the fun I plan on having is going to happen right here.” He pointed at the ground between them and had the audacity to wink.  
  
“Fun,” Starscream repeated.  
  
“Mm hmm.” Rodimus moved closer, with a slinky sway of his hips Starscream absolutely did not watch intently. “Still think I look ridiculous?”  
  
Starscream’s glossa swept over his lips. “Yes.”  
  
“Hah. Liar.”  
  
Bare inches separated them now.  
  
Rodimus lifted a hand and one finger dragged down a strap that cut in at an angle perilously close to his interfacing panel.  
  
“Even when I do this?” he purred, the tip of his finger flicking the furthest edge of his panel seam.  
  
Starscream’s thrusters sputtered against the floor.  
  
He cycled his vocalizer. “You make for a compelling argument,” Starscream said, grasping for composure and finding it nowhere. It slipped through his fingers as smoothly as that lace would.  
  
“Mmm. I’ll bet I do.” Rodimus smirked, so full of confidence that it burst from his seams. He preened, frame canted to the best possible angle, one that invited Starscream to touch.  
  
He fumbled for a semblance of control, and found it in an inkling that fluttered through the back of his processor.  
  
Starscream tilted his head, curving his lips. “And what if I were to go along with this ridiculous game of yours?” he asked as he let his gaze wander over Rodimus’ frame, already designing a harness to match the lace. “What do I get in return?”  
  
Rodimus laughed, the rich sound genuine and pleased. “I’m sensing you already have something in mind.” His fingers drifted away from his panel, hips tilting to better show off the lace framing it.  
  
Starscream worked his intake. He put on a mantle of calm and slowly circled his partner. He let his fingers brush over the back of Rodimus’ spoiler, the sensitive metal thrumming at his touch.  
  
“A clip here, I think,” Starscream murmured as he dragged his fingertips along the length of the spoiler. “A little bit of rope there. Some cuffs to keep you contained. Enough to accentuate, I think.”  
  
Rodimus shivered, his field filling the room, thick and heated. “Do I get an overload out of it?”  
  
Starscream worked his way back to Rodimus’ front, drinking in the sight of all that lace again. The more he looked at it, the more it appealed to him.  
  
He lifted his chin. “More than you can handle.”  
  
Rodimus’ engine purred, the low rumble matching the quiet sound of his fans starting to whirr. “Deal.”  
  
Starscream’s glossa swept over his lips. “Then I want you on your knees.” He circled Rodimus again, allowing his field to slip free, to clash and slide against Rodimus’, betraying his hunger. “I want you open and ready for me.” It was too easy to slide into that tone, one which usually left Rodimus panting for him.  
  
A low sound rattled in Rodimus’ chassis. “And then?” His spoiler twitched upward.  
  
“I want to touch you everywhere.” Starscream’s fingertips flirted over the base of Rodimus’ backstrut, just above his aft and the curve of a strap, before he continued around to face Rodimus again.  
  
His spark pulsed a little faster, the mental image more than enough to overclock his interfacing drive. Rodimus always did make a pretty picture.  
  
The same fingers which had caressed Rodimus’ backstrut now flirted over Rodimus’ lips. “And then I want you to indulge me.”  
  
A full-frame shiver ruffled Rodimus’ armor. Plating lifted and flexed, giving tantalizing peeks at the cables beneath. These, too, had been polished until they gleamed. Someone had gone for the full treatment.  
  
Starscream approved.  
  
Rodimus licked his lips, the tip of his glossa catching Starscream’s fingers with damp warmth. “I think I can do that.”  
  
Starscream dropped his hand, letting his fingers skim over the organic fabric. He felt the whirl of Rodimus’ spark humming behind his chestplate. “Then kneel.”  
  
Rodimus’ engine purred. He lowered himself down, optics burning as he held Starscream’s gaze, each motion slow and seductive.  
  
Starscream’s own temperature rose, his ventilations quickening. The lace shifted with Rodimus’ movements, sliding silkily over his armor, tantalizing where it embraced his interfacing array.  
  
It took all Starscream had to turn away, to find his toy chest and click it open, digging through for the items he needed. Four sets of clamps, a set of cuffs, and several coils of thick, crimson rope, the perfect accompaniment to Rodimus’ paint and frippery. He felt Rodimus’ gaze on him, felt the pulse in his partner’s field with every item he withdrew, and a wash of heat coursed through Starscream’s array.  
  
What a perfect surprise to come home to.  
  
“Hands behind your back,” Starscream instructed as he returned to Rodimus with his bounty. “Spread your knees a little. Make sure you’re not going to fall over.”  
  
Rodimus’ optics glittered at him. “Yes, Star,” he said, vocals husky.  
  
Oh, Primus.  
  
A shiver coursed down Starscream’s backstrut. There was obedience in Rodimus’ tone, but lust and affection, too. All three combined took hold in Starscream’s spark and sent waves of need rattling through his frame.  
  
Damn but if Rodimus didn’t know exactly how to get him.  
  
Starscream knelt behind Rodimus, applying the cuffs first. They were delicate things, meant more to help Rodimus keep his hands where Starscream wanted them, than to restrain. Rodimus was strong enough to break them, which was the point.  
  
They shared a great many kinks. But they understood one another’s discomforts as well.  
  
“Open your panels, Rodimus.”  
  
Plating flexed and flared as Rodimus obeyed without a word, a shiver dancing down his back armor. His spoiler twitched, cooling fans rattling to life.  
  
From behind, Starscream could not see Rodimus’ spike, but he could see the shadow of Rodimus’ valve, and the sheen of lubricant within it. Rodimus’ cuffed hands could, with enough flexibility, caress that swelling rim. Something to remember for later.  
  
Starscream leaned forward and pressed a kiss between the two halves of Rodimus’ spoiler. Rodimus’ ventilations hitched, his fingers twitching.  
  
“Tease,” he murmured.  
  
“Just setting the stage,” Starscream replied before he forced himself back on task, pulling the clips from his stack of accessories.  
  
He attached them, two a piece, to the bottom of each half of Rodimus’ spoiler. They clamped into place with a low-level magnetic pulse, one sure to aggravate Rodimus’ sensors, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Then came the smaller cords, which Starscream threaded through the loops on the top and bottom of the clip, and ran over the top edge of Rodimus’ spoiler.  
  
He let those dangle while he pulled out the heavier ropes, wrapping them around and around Rodimus’ legs. He attached the dangling cord to a clip in the ropes, cinching it slowly until Rodimus’ spoiler dipped down at the limit of its flexibility. Rodimus’ backstrut arched, his frame leaning back, thrusting his chassis forward.  
  
Highlighting, no doubt, every point of contact where the lace draped over his frame.  
  
“I have to make sure you can’t move too much,” Starscream murmured as he checked his knots, and found them satisfactory. “We wouldn’t want to ruin any of that pretty lace, would we?”  
  
Rodimus’ frame radiated heat. A single drop of lubricant splashed to the floor. Small zaps of charge escaped from his substructure, emerging where his plating had opened to release heat.  
  
“No, we wouldn’t,” he said, his voice a tad shaky.  
  
Primus, he was beautiful.  
  
Starscream leaned close, his fingers dancing between Rodimus’ thighs. He couldn’t resist caressing Rodimus’ valve. Those blinking biolights called to his fingertips. That sheen of lubricant demanded a taste. The retracted hood and swollen anterior node begged for touch as did the smaller caudal node.  
  
The straps here would become wet, Starscream observed. They ran to either side of Rodimus’ array, framing his valve as though summoning attention to it. Even now, the edges closest to Rodimus’ rim were becoming damp. Another dribble of lubricant dripped free.  
  
Such a mess.  
  
Starscream worked his intake, unable to help himself. He dragged his index finger along the slit of Rodimus’ valve, flirting with the growing wet. Rodimus shivered, hips dancing in place. His rim twitched when Starscream traced it.  
  
His glossa swept over his lips again. He slid the tip of one finger into Rodimus’ valve, slowly, as though memorizing every inch.  
  
Rodimus ex-vented a moan, shifting in his bonds. His spoiler twitched, trying to jerk up, but was stopped by the thin cable, and Rodimus moaned again.  
  
“Is… is this what you had in mind?” Rodimus asked, his aft pushing toward Starscream’s hand. “Not that I’m complaining.”  
  
Starscream laughed softly. “No. You’re simply that irrestible.” He reluctantly withdrew his finger from the welcome clamp of Rodimus’ valve and pushed himself to his feet.  
  
He circled back to facing Rodimus, taking in the sight of the baby Prime on his knees, bound and presented to Starscream. His spike bobbed freely, already pearling at the tip with pre-fluid. More lubricant gathered beneath him, a few rivulets coursing down his thigh plating.  
  
The lace decorated his chestplate as though enticing him toward the beautiful spark within. The dark straps hugged his frame in all the right places, highlighting seams that begged to be touched.  
  
Starscream worked his intake. “You make a very pretty picture,” he said.  
  
Rodimus’ optics went soft and heated. “Do I?”  
  
“Mmm. This is a good color for you.” Starscream stepped closer, until he could feel the heat of Rodimus’ ex-vents against his legs.  
  
He opened his panel, his spike pressurizing eagerly. It bobbed in the air, millimeters from Rodimus’ face. His was not as decorated as Rodimus’ – Starscream lacked the flames along the underside and the dual-coloring – but Starscream was proud of it nonetheless.  
  
Rodimus never seemed bothered by its plain nature. If anything, he made a sound of hunger and leaned as far forward as the ropes would allow him. He ex-vented damply before he managed to catch the tip of Starscream’s spike with his lips. He couldn’t reach any more than the rounded head, but that didn’t stop him from laving it with kisses and licks.  
  
Starscream shivered, his knees wobbling. Rodimus’ willing submission was always a surefire method to rile him. The lingerie only added to it.  
  
He touched Rodimus’ head, playing with the decorative points, and sweeping over the curve of it.  
  
“Beautiful,” Starscream murmured, and saw the telltale shiver that raced over Rodimus’ plating. His licking increased in earnest. “You are right. That lingerie makes it impossible for me to resist touching you. Though you are gorgeous enough as it is.”  
  
Rodimus’ engine purred. He tried to lean forward further, making a frustrated noise as the cables drew him up short. Too far, and his spoiler protested.  
  
Starscream’s spark fluttered. His array tightened, heat pooling in his groin, pulsing at the point behind his spike.  
  
He inched a step closer to Rodimus, the first half of his spike sinking into Rodimus’ mouth. A wet brush against his lower leg plate announced Rodimus’ spike, the head of it rutting over Starscream’s armor, but able to gain no more stimulation than that.  
  
Rodimus made beautifully frustrated sounds around Starscream’s spike, even as he licked and suckled at it. His lips were wet with oral lubricant, his face darkening with heat. His optics half-shuttered, his field pulsing so much pleasure it throbbed in tune with Starscream’s own.  
  
Starscream cradled the back of Rodimus’ head with one hand, less to guide than to encourage. Every swipe of Rodimus’ glossa made him twitch. His spike swelled eagerly, though Rodimus’ efforts were more tease than satisfaction. The sight of Rodimus working so desperately to get at Starscream’s spike, however, was hot as the Pit.  
  
Rodimus whined around Starscream’s spike and pulled back. “This isn’t fair,” he said as his spike poked and rubbed on Starscream’s leg.  
  
Starscream’s spike bobbed, chilled where it missed the warmth of Rodimus’ mouth. This was unacceptable.  
  
“Was it fair when you blindsided me with this accessory?” Starscream demanded. His hand, however, was gentle as it stroked over Rodimus’ head.  
  
Rodimus’ lips pulled into a very attractive pout. “You like it though.”  
  
“Mmm. That is true.” Starscream inched another step closer, allowing enough proximity that Rodimus’ spike could gain some friction against his leg.  
  
It wouldn’t be enough to inspire overload. But the sight of it ramped up Starscream’s own arousal. A panting, desperate Prime on his knees? Eagerly obeying Starscream’s command? Looking so pretty wrapped in lace and rope?  
  
How could Starscream be anything but aroused?  
  
“But if you’re going to be a tease, then so can I,” Starscream said, taking his spike in hand.  
  
He rubbed the tip of it over Rodimus’ lips, shivering as he painted the curve of them with his pre-fluid. The heat turned into electric fire as Rodimus licked his lips and tried to capture Starscream’s spike.  
  
“So mean,” Rodimus breathed. He wriggled, spoiler twitching, field pushing at Starscream with _need, want, have_.  
  
“Do you want it?” Starscream’s own vocals were strained, husky. It took all he had not to simply grab Rodimus’ head and sink into the wet heat offered to him.  
  
Rodimus’ hips rolled. He ground against Starscream’s leg, leaving streaks of pre-fluid behind. The sound that emerged from his vocalizer barely counted as a word, one borne of hunger and need.  
  
Starscream’s internals tightened. His spike throbbed and Starscream had to give it a squeeze, lest he end the game early. Rodimus was unfairly erotic.  
  
“Don’t spill a drop,” Starscream ordered, or at least tried to. He wasn’t sure how firm he sounded given the static in his vocals and the hitch in his ventilations. “I’d hate to dirty all that pretty lace.”  
  
Rodimus licked his lips, straining forward, just missing Starscream’s spike again. But only because Starscream had rubbed the tip against his cheek, shivering as the heated dermal metal slid smoothly against the sensitive crown.  
  
“And if you do that, I’ll do whatever you want to that gorgeous spike you have down there,” Starscream purred, or tried to. His fingers trembled where they held Rodimus’ head. “Sound good?”  
  
Rodimus ex-vented scorching heat. “Get in my damn mouth, Star.”  
  
Starscream groaned. “Well, if you insist,” he drawled, and finally allowed himself to give in to temptation.  
  
He guided his spike to Rodimus’ mouth, not that it was necessary given that Rodimus all but dove for it. He slid between Rodimus’ lips and pushed deep, a rattle starting in his backstrut as wet heat eclipsed his spike.  
  
Starscream moaned. His knees trembled. Both hands cradled Rodimus’ head as he rolled his hips forward, gently pushing deeper and deeper into Rodimus’ mouth. Rodimus gave no sound of protest, his field plucking at Starscream’s, demanding more and deeper. His hips bucked, rubbing his spike all over Starscream’s leg.  
  
Rodimus sucked at him as though there no sweeter treat. His glossa pushed and lapped at Starscream’s spike while Starscream rocked into his mouth. Each forward roll was slow, deliberate, but the pleasure that rose up within him was a tidal wave, an electric crawl of heat and ecstasy.  
  
Starscream worked his intake, but couldn’t stop the soft noises of pleasure from escaping him. He panted air, shoulders hunching, sliding into Rodimus’ mouth, drinking in the sounds Rodimus made. The moans, the whimpers, the hums.  
  
He watched Rodimus’ optics flicker, and half-shutter. He drank in the sight of lubricant trickling from the corners of Rodimus’ mouth, and the color in Rodimus’ faceplate, a soft pink flush that matched the furthest shade of the lingerie.  
  
Words escaped him. Starscream thought to offer more praise and more compliments – because both were true – but all he could manage were inarticulate noises of encouragement. He breathed Rodimus’ name as the rattle started in the base of his backstrut, and the coil in his abdominal cavity bloomed into a wave of heat.  
  
Overload took him almost by surprise, rolling over and through his array in steady pulses of ecstasy. Starscream loosed a choked noise as he pushed deep, nearly to the back of Rodimus’ intake, and spilled down Rodimus’ intake. He felt Rodimus flutter around him, drinking every pulse of transfluid, his frame humming with desire.  
  
Starscream’s legs shook. His vision whited out, until he came back into his frame, panting heavily. He eased back, and Rodimus gently suckled at him as he withdrew. Tremors made Starscream unsteady on his feet, and his valve throbbed in sympathy. He knew if he opened his panel, he’d make a mess on the floor, just as Rodimus had.  
  
Oh, Primus.  
  
A step back and Starscream slipped from Rodimus’ mouth, until Rodimus caught him again, pressing little kisses to the head of Starscream’s spike. There was adoration in the act -- desire, too.  
  
Starscream’s spark hummed with affection. He gentled his hold on Rodimus’ head, turning it to a caress instead.  
  
“Thank you,” he said.  
  
Rodimus pressed a parting kiss to Starscream’s spike and leaned back. “My pleasure.” He licked his lips. “My turn?” he asked with a bright spike of his field.  
  
Starscream bent at the waist, cradling Rodimus’ jaw with his hands and turning the not-a-Prime’s face toward his. He slanted their lips together in a kiss that tasted of his own release and Rodimus’ building desperation.  
  
“Whatever you want, brightspark,” Starscream murmured as he brushed their lips together. “I missed you.”  
  
Rodimus’ frame hummed as his field reached out, embracing Starscream where his arms could not. “Missed you more, Starshine.”  
  
Everything was a competition. One Starscream didn’t care if he won or lost.  
  
Starscream’s spark throbbed. He claimed Rodimus’ lips in another kiss, and then another after that, each one softer and sweeter than the one before it.  
  
What a perfect surprise.  
  


~

**Bonus**  


  
  
Starscream sighed as he carefully slid a talon into Rodimus’ left hip seam and managed to hook the tip of it under the edge of the dark strap. He gave it a light tug, and cursed as it didn’t budge.  
  
“This is why we don’t wear clothing,” he said as he peered into the depths of Rodimus’ joint, trying to figure out where the fabric had gotten caught.  
  
Rodimus chuckled. “But you liked it.” There was not an ounce of apology in his tone or his field, the cheeky fragger. Buried deep within the confidence, however, Starscream heard the truth.  
  
“Yes, I do,” Starscream replied, projecting warmth into his tone. “As I do most things you bring home to me.”  
  
“And I look good,” Rodimus added with a shift of his knees and a roll of his hips, one that made his aft sway enticingly.  
  
“That, too.” Starscream’s free hand swatted Rodimus’ aft gently, the ring of metal on metal barely audible over the sound of Rodimus’ fans spinning. “Stop wriggling. You’re working the strap deeper.”  
  
Rodimus chuckled. “Yes, Star.” He obeyed, flattening back down to the berth, but keeping his thighs spread so Starscream could peer into his hip joint. His spoiler halves kept twitching, however.  
  
He was unfairly cute, Starscream grumped internally. How was he supposed to stay dismissive and distant when Rodimus was this adorable? Was it any wonder the baby Prime had worked his way under Starscream’s plating?  
  
“How did you even get this on?” Starscream grumbled, trying to distract himself from wayward thoughts of Rodimus’ shiny aft and delectable thighs. “Without tangling yourself in it, I mean.”  
  
Rodimus folded his hands under his chin. “Drift helped.”  
  
“I should have guessed.” Starscream’s finger slid back under the strap and dragged up, searching for the point of entanglement. “Was it his idea, too?”  
  
“No. I thought of this all on my own.” Rodimus sounded proud of himself.  
  
Adorable.  
  
Starscream laughed dryly. “Well, you are the deprave one.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
A smirk curved Starscream’s lips before his knuckle reached an obstruction. He leaned close enough to ex-vent over Rodimus’ armor as he caught the problem. The strap edge had gotten wedged between gears.  
  
“Rotate your joint twenty-five degrees to the right, please,” Starscream said as he got a good grip on the strap.  
  
Rodimus’ weight shifted as he drew up a knee and twisted a little, opening up the joint and easing the tight clamp of it. A light tug and the strap came free, though a little mangled where the gear teeth had bit into it. Oh, well. Perhaps a stronger fabric could be used for the next one.  
  
Starscream patted the strap back into its proper place, where it was meant to frame Rodimus’ valve as though calling attention to the plump rim and the lubricant soaking the swollen protomesh. His biolights pulsed faintly.  
  
Starscream’s mouth watered.  
  
“Mmm.” Rodimus purred, the tension abandoning his frame as his joint moved smoothly. “That’s better.” He wriggled as though to get comfortable, and there was something erotic in the motion.  
  
Starscream couldn’t help himself. His fingers smoothed out the strap one last time before they were drawn to the moist rim of Rodimus’ valve. He was still warm here, still wet and open.  
  
It seemed such a shame to waste the need so visible.  
  
Rodimus’ aft swayed. He shifted on the berth, knee pulling up again, offering better access to his valve. His spike slowly thickened, pushing into the berth.  
  
Rodimus’ engine purred. “I’m getting the sense that there’s something down there you like.”  
  
“I was thinking of showing my appreciation,” Starscream murmured. He dragged a finger down the center of Rodimus’ valve, stirring through lubricant, before he let the damp tip rest on Rodimus’ anterior node cluster.  
  
Rodimus shivered. His hands kneaded at the berth, hips grinding his spike down into the plush surface.  
  
“I have no problems with that.”  
  
Starscream chuckled. “I didn’t figure you would.” He shifted, dropping down to his belly and curving his arms under Rodimus’ thighs. He in-vented and breathed in the scent of Rodimus’ arousal, the sweet tang of his lubricant.  
  
Rodimus’ anterior and caudal nodes flickered. His valve visibly contracted. Rodimus let loose a small ventilation, his thighs trembling in Starscream’s hold. Lubricant trickled free, and Starscream longed to lap it up.  
  
His thumbs stroked around the casing of Rodimus’ valve, between the strap of the lingerie and the plump protomesh of his rim.  
  
Rodimus sighed a moan, aft swaying, pushing toward Starscream in silent entreaty. He was so beautiful. And for the next week, all Starscream’s to have.  
  
He must make the most of it while he could.  
  
Starscream licked his lips. “Thank you for the gift,” he murmured before he followed through with desire and licked up the dribble of lubricant.  
  
Rodimus’ trembled in his arms, valve throbbing against Starscream’s lips. His field embraced Starscream, pulsing affection and adoration, which Starscream returned in kind.  
  
What they had may have been unconventional, but it worked. It was perfect for them. And moments like this made it all worthwhile.  
  
Every last one of them.


End file.
